


Are We That Obvious?

by orphan_account



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Angst, Aurey just laughs, Bdubs is so done, Etho is very insecure, Etho pause and beef are oblivious, Fluff, I don't hate Nebris, I swear lol, M/M, Nebtho is one-sided, OT3, Yaoi, and Nebris is kind of a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Etho, Pause and Beef are in a secret relationship...that isn't much of a secret.Everyone had accepted that they'd tell them in their own time.But Nebris gets pissed off at Etho and forces him to admit his feelings just to make him feel bad.





	Are We That Obvious?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season 5.
> 
> Also, please note that I really don't know Nebris very well? I was never a big fan of him and all I really know is that he and Etho are kind of rivals? XD and I don't think Etho likes him? I could be wrong lol
> 
> Warning: Nebris is a HUGE dick in this one-shot

They had gotten together to hang out at Etho's tree. Bdubs and Generik were secretly searching for the mesa deed, Etho was working on a redstone contraption while arguing with Nebris, Doc was near by and offering Etho helpful tips every now and then and Pause and Beef we playing on Etho's little slime jumper.

Aurey hummed happily to herself as she wrote in her book, quill in hand. If someone asked her, she would say she was writing down a list of things she needed to get later, but she was actually working on a shipping chart. She couldn't help it, she knew her friends belonged together.

"Wait! Etho don't start it yet!" Doc suddenly yelled, rushing over and grabbed Etho by the arm. He held a redstone torch in his hand. 

"Why not? Did I mess up the wiring?" Etho frowned, looking it over. He was making a tnt cannon. It was aimed at a pool of water near his house so when there was an intruder (for example somebody trying to kill him because of the deathgames) he'd be able to attack them without damaging anything.

Doc nodded. "The way you have it set, the tnt wouldn't be fired, here let me." Doc held out his hand. Etho handed him the redstone torch.

Nebris smirked. "Can't even make a simple tnt cannon." Etho glared at him.

"Come on, I'm tired. I've been working day and night." He told him simply.

Generik snickered. "Do you think by 'work' he means fooling around with his boyfriends?" Bdubs snickered along with him.

Beef noticed them laughing and raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothin' at all." Bdubs said innocently.

Pause looked at them suspiciously. They all knew better than to trust those two. "Uh huh." He said sarcastically.

Generik gave an offended gasp. "So rude. Everyone here is a jerk..." He mumbled, looking in another chest when no one was looking, grumbling when he only found some random materials.

Nebris huffed as he watched Etho and Doc work together. A bad feeling built up in his chest, he glared at Etho.

"So Etho, anything going on with you that you'd like to share?" He asked with an innocent look.

Etho stopped talking to Doc and glanced at him. "Uh, no?" Nebris felt his anger building up.

"Really? Cause rumor has it...you're hiding something...two things actually." He smirked.

Aurey glared at him. "Nebris, don't." She warned. The others paused their activities and looked at them.

But Nebris ignored her, he made a fist. He just... couldn't stand it...

Images flashed in his mind, one of team canada laughing and eating together, another of them collecting materials from others, one of them fishing and one of them fighting mobs.

Those three...they were so close... so in love... everybody knew it...and they were all happy too...and that made Nebris' blood boil for multiple reasons.

The biggest one being 'Why do those two get to have Etho?'

How come it was so obvious to everyone that those three were in love, and yet it wasn't obvious that Nebris has been in love with Etho almost since they first met?

He loved their rivalry, he loved arguing with Etho, pranking him, teasing him, he just wanted Etho to notice him, as childish as it sounds.

Etho's eyes narrowed at Nebris. "Is there something you want me to say?"

Nebris smirked. "Why say it when I can just make you prove it!?" Nebris suddenly took out a bow and arrow, at first aiming at Etho, but then he spun around and aimed right at Pause.

"PAUSE!" Etho gasped. Nebris shot at Pause, who yelped and barely dodged, but he tripped and fell back onto Beef, causing them both to fall off the tree. They scared.

Rushing by everyone, Etho jumped off the tree, his red eye shined brightly. He threw an ender pearl at the ground and yelped in pain as he was teleported down, but he shook off the pain and grabbed a bucket of water he had near by, pouring the water out onto the ground, creating a barrier. Pause and Beef screamed until they landed in the water, saving them from the fall.

Etho panted, he fell back in exhaustion. He used an enderpearl without any protection...he was gonna be sore for a while.

"Are you guys okay!?" Aurey yelled as she and the rest climbed down the ladder.

But she was ignored, Pause and Beef rushed to Etho's side and helped him sit up.

"That was insane! Are you crazy!? What were you thinking using an enderpearl without protection!?" Beef scolded.

Pause grinned. "But that was so badass! And you saved us." He laughed, wrapping his arms around Etho's neck and hugging him.

"Ah- Pause!" Etho stuttered, blushing behind his mask.

Aurey smiled as she watched Beef and Pause hug Etho, smiles on their faces. Then she turned to Nebris and glared.

"You risked their lives just to make a point!?" She snapped.

"WE KNOW THEY'RE DATING, WHY'D YA HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT!?" Bdubs shouted in anger. Everyone froze and turned to team Canada who was looking at them in shock.

Pause was the first to speak. "Wait... you... you all knew!?" 

"...You guys uh...weren't very subtle..." Generik told him awkwardly.

Beef swallowed hard. "We were going to tell you... we just..."

"You just what? Were ashamed of each other?" Nebris smirked.

"That wasn't it!" Pause snapped harshly, glaring at him.

Etho looked down at his lap. "...We didn't know how accepting you guys would be to something like that...for all we knew... you'd be disgusted and try to attack us." Etho told them.

Doc looked at his best friend sadly. "We'd never attack you over something like this. We support you guys completely!"

Aurey grinned. "That's right! Your my favorite OT3!" 

"OT...what?" Pause mumbled.

Etho looked at them with shock. "So...you guys are fine with this?"

Bdubs smiled at his...he wasn't sure if they were really friends... "I'm offended that you'd think I'd have a problem."

"Yeah yeah, me too, very offended, but all will be forgiven if you give us back that deed." Generik grinned.

Etho laughed. "That's so not happening!"

"Dang it..." Bdubs mumbled.

While they were all talking, Nebris took out an enderpearl, preparing to take his leave. Doc noticed and frowned, walking over.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" He asked.

Nebris scoffed. "Like I'd ever apologize to that guy... forget it."

"...You know, I know how you feel Nebris..." Doc admitted with a small sigh.

Nebris' eyes widened. 

"But if you really love him... you'll let him go." Doc told him with a smile.

Nebris teleported away from Etho's house, biting down on his lip.

Yeah...maybe...one day...

One day... one day he'll be able to do it...

One day he'll learn how to be happy for Etho...one day.


End file.
